Catch Me
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: "If my baby dies, there's nowhere he can hide." {Love You Universe} (oneshot)(COMPLETE)


The siren blared.

"Really?!" Cyborg threw his fork down.

"At least we didn't pick up the controllers this time." Kid Flash offered. Every alert from the past two weeks had interrupted their video game time.

"Starfire, you and Jinx stay behind." Nightwing stood up from the table. "Titans, go!"

Jinx, who was teaching that week, continued eating breakfast.

Starfire kissed Nightwing's cheek. "Be the careful."

He blushed. "We will."

C*M

Nightwing picked himself up from the ground and readjusted his shoulder. He blew out an agitated breath and walked over to his Bo staff. He picked it up and faced Johnny Rancid. "You're going down, Rancid!"

Johnny laughed. "With my new pets, you can't touch me!"

Nightwing looked to all the metal machines terrorizing his team and the streets of Jump City. Most were on the ground but a select few could fly and were dropping little bombs of destruction. "You might as well surrender!"

"Never!" Johnny laughed manically.

Nightwing looked at him like he was crazy before running at him. A winged monster dropped an explosive and he dodged it by flipping backwards. The resulting explosion sent him flying. Again.

Johnny laughed again. "Like I said; you can't touch me!"

Cyborg shot the flying creature out of the sky. "Touch that!"

Johnny, angered, pushed a button on his remote and a creature nearby leapt at the cybernetic gamer.

Sparks flew through the air and it fell limp.

Johnny looked to where the sparks had come from and growled.

Bumble Bee saluted him from the air, where she and Raven were battling the flying monstrosities.

Johnny bared his teeth and pushed another button.

There were only two winged creations left and they both charged at Bumble Bee. She flew away from them in an erratic pattern, trying to lose them.

"I can't get a hold of them!" Raven tried to send energy out to stop them but they mimicked Bumble Bee's flight pattern.

Bumble Bee stopped sharply then flew towards Raven. The creatures realized they'd been tricked and soared high before releasing missiles.

The girls couldn't see with the sun in their faces and tried to detonate the explosions but missed one. It exploded in front of them, blasting them out of the sky.

Both hurtled toward the earth.

"Rae!" Changeling stopped fighting and was bitten.

"Bee!" Cyborg was headbutted in the stomach.

Kid Flash zipped around, taking care of both machines. "Get your girls!"

Both ran, Changeling taking flight. He caught Bumble Bee by the wrist and flew after Raven. He caught her in his arms then hovered above Cyborg so he'd be able to hold Bumble Bee before landing.

Both laid their lady loves on the ground and felt for pulses.

Changeling dragged Raven's upper half onto his lap. "Rae? Come on, Rae. You gotta get up."

"This isn't funny, Bee." Cyborg shook her shoulders before touching her belly.

Changeling frowned. "Do you hear something?"

Cyborg frowned, too and they both looked up to see a barrage of missiles aimed straight for them. "Holy crap."

Terra threw rocks at them and they each went off, sending rubble raining down upon the two couples. "I've got you!"

"Get them out of here!" Nightwing shouted. "Send Starfire and come back as soon as you can!"

Cyborg and Changeling loaded their women into the T-car and sped off.

C*M

"What happened?!" Starfire cried as Cyborg and Changeling walked Bumble Bee and Raven inside.

"We've got to get to the med bay." Cyborg's voice was tight.

Jinx shuffled the children along. "Go play. Star, help them."

"Mommy!" Charlotte and Calvin cried out.

"I've got them. Just take care of them." Jinx took the kids back to the common room while Starfire flew ahead to the medical room.

"What happened?!" Starfire turned on the lights.

"They were hit." Changeling put Raven on a bed.

"What about her shielding power?"

"I don't know. It didn't work."

Cyborg laid Bumble Bee on a bed. "Johnny Rancid's on a rampage downtown. Nightwing wants you down there."

Starfire hovered, indecisive.

"The sooner you kick his butt, the sooner you can come back."

Starfire's eyes burned dangerously. She nodded once and flew out the window, breaking it. She left a green streak behind her as she soared.

Cyborg hooked both girls up to heart monitors and other medical equipment to check their vitals.

"How are they?" Changeling was empty.

Cyborg was in doctor mode. "I'll need to see how this rides out but so far they're alive. I wish I had an ultrasound machine. I don't know how the baby is."

Changeling put his hand on his shoulder.

"What worries me is how Raven isn't healing herself."

Changeling's face blanked. He went to the window and shifted into a falcon.

Cyborg grabbed two clipboards and started compiling a list of data. "Kick his butt for me. For them."

"For them." Changeling threw his body from the room.

Cyborg swallowed hard and got back into doctor mode. Three lives depended on him to keep his head.

C*M

"How are they?" Nightwing stepped into the medical bay.

Cyborg merely blinked. "No change."

"Rancid's been arrested."

Cyborg said nothing.

"If it makes you feel better, Changeling unleashed holy terror on him before I had to taser him. He's locked away for now. He might not like me right now."

Cyborg frowned. "Rancid?"

"Gar."

"You locked him up?"

"He was the beast and causing more damage than Rancid. He almost killed him. I had to stop him."

"What was the tasing for then?!"

"It barely stopped him. Animal control had to tranq him. Took a lot and he was still trying to fight."

Cyborg's mouth kicked up in half a smile. "Go, C."

"I only want him to calm down. I'll go get him in half an hour. Or send Kid. Like I said; he's not my biggest fan at the moment."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I stayed behind. If my baby dies, there's nowhere he can hide."

"I can't promise to help you but I do promise to give you a headstart before I'm forced to take you down."

"I won't need long."

Nightwing nodded and turned to leave but stopped at the door. "I don't blame you. I'll be back later."

C*M

Kid Flash straightened from the window as he heard footsteps. He turned around. "Calmed down any?"

Changeling said nothing.

"I see you're still pissed."

Changeling turned on his heel to walk right back out.

Kid Flash ran behind him and followed him out of the jail. "He did it for your own good."

Changeling grunted, shifted into a raven and took to the sky.

Kid Flash smirked. It should be good when he got home. He ran towards the tower.

C*M

Changeling walked into the medical bay. Cyborg looked over and his eye widened. "C!"

"How is she?"

"She's in her healing state finally."

"How's Bee and the baby?" Changeling pulled a chair up to Raven's bed.

"Dr. Rosen's here. She just went to the bathroom. She says the baby is okay as long as Bee wakes up."

Changeling sat back. "She'll wake up."

"She's sure taking her sweet time."

"She'll wake up."

C*M

"Come on, guys. You have to eat." Jinx set down a tray with food.

"I'm not hungry." Both Cyborg and Changeling responded.

"They won't like you not taking care of yourselves. At least go play with your kids."

"Bring them in here." Changeling suggested.

"You really want them to see their mothers like this?"

"Good point." Cyborg sighed. "I don't want to leave her side though."

"Star and I will sit with them and call you if there's any changes." Jinx promised.

"What time is it?"

Jinx gave him a look. "It's six."

"What do I tell him?"

"To get a hold of his emotions before lightening hits this tower." She pointed to the broken window and rolled her eyes.

"It's storming?" Changeling was surprised.

"It's been storming since you brought them home. You came home soaking wet. You're probably going to have a cold."

"I guess so." He shrugged.

"Talk to your kids." Jinx sighed. "Charlie's been crying and Cal's totally upset. Bas is reacting to all the negative feelings and whatever room he's in is like a tornado."

Changeling stood up. "Enough of the guilt trip. We'll go."

"I'm not guilt tripping you. I'm telling you the truth. Go see your kids."

Cyborg and Changeling walked out as Jinx sat next to Bumble Bee. She pulled out her communicator and called Starfire to come sit with them.

C*M

Cyborg and Changeling walked into the common room as Starfire rushed out. Charlotte and Calvin ran to their fathers. "Daddy!"

Changeling picked his daughter up and swung her around. "Don't cry, princess."

Cyborg hugged his son to his chest. "You gotta calm down, Cal."

"But Mommy-" Both kids stammered.

"Mommy's going to be fine."

"They just need a little sleep then they'll be back to new." Changeling added.

"Sleeping?" Calvin squeaked.

"Just sleeping." Cyborg promised.

"Okay." Charlotte sniffed. "Bas is crying."

"I hear." Changeling walked over to his son and picked him up. Then he went to sit on the couch and hugged both of his children close.

"Want some apple juice?" Cyborg asked his son. Calvin nodded and put his head on his father's shoulder. Cyborg went to the kitchen and fixed him a sippy cup of juice.

Nightwing cleared his throat. "When Bumble Bee wakes up, I think it best that she go on maternity leave."

"Thanks." Cyborg sat in a chair and set his son on his lap.

"How are you guys holding up?" Terra asked softly.

Changeling grunted.

"Everything will be fine." Nightwing soothed.

Changeling glared at him.

"What?"

"You tased me!"

"I had to! You were going to K-I-L-L him!"

Charlotte looked over. "Kill? Who were you going to kill, Daddy?"

"I forgot she could spell." Nightwing's mouth twisted.

Changeling chuckled. "She's a champion speller."

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't want to taser you."

Changeling's lips pulled down. "I understand."

"Do you? Or are you just saying that and the next time I need your help, I'm a dead duck?"

Changeling's lips turned up. "I understand."

"At least Rancid's getting an attempted murder rap."

"He's in lockup?" Cyborg asked.

"The medical wing."

"Good."

C*M

Raven groaned. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She lowered herself onto her bed and felt her head. Her body was stiff.

"Rae!"

She turned toward's the voice. It was her husband and he was looking at her like she was a ghost. "Gar?"

He gathered her up in his arms. "Oh, Rae! Cy! She's awake!"

Cyborg snorted awake and his eyes lit up, his red one literally. His hope was dashed when he saw Bumble Bee was still prone. Then he realized Raven was awake. "Welcome back, Rave."

"Back?" Raven gasped. It hurt to talk.

"You were hit by a blast from one of Rancid's missiles." Changeling explained. "You and Bee."

Raven sat up quickly then held her head and winced.

"Hold on! Be careful!" Changeling held her still.

"Is she-? The baby-?"

"He'll be okay when she wakes up." Cyborg ran a hand over his girlfriend's braids.

"He?" Raven looked to him.

"Dr. Rosen says it's a boy."

Raven unwrapped Changeling from around her body and stood up. She almost fell again but Changeling hopped over the bed and had her sitting down. She ignored him and stood up again.

"Rae." His voice warned.

She still ignored him and went to Bumble Bee's bedside.

"Rae, don't. You barely woke up." Cyborg tried to stop her.

Raven ignored him, too and put her hands over Bumble Bee's prone body.

A minute later, Bunble Bee breathed deeply and her eyes opened. She gasped as her eyes ran over everything they could without her turning her head.

"Bee." Cyborg took her hands and kissed them.

"Sparky?" She murmured.

"Thank you so much, Rae."

Raven nodded and hobbled back to her cot to lie down. She was bone tired.

Changeling glared down at her. "You could have fainted."

She waved a hand feebly. "She's awake."

"Both of you are in pain."

"Do you need morphine?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." Both girls rasped.

He got up to get two vials of the clear medication. "I'm glad you're awake."

"The blast… Johnny… the baby!" Bumble Bee jerked up but couldn't get far before her body forced her back down.

"The baby's fine." Cyborg injected morphine into her IV bag. "You'll never guess what happened while you were out."

"Somebody kicked Rancid's butt?"

He injected Raven's bag. "C did but 'Wing said you're on maternity leave as of right now."

"I'd rather get a crack at that junkyard dog."

"No fighting. You're pregnant. And Dr. Rosen said it's a boy…"

Her eyes lit up. "A boy?!"

"Yup. So we gotta start picking out names."

She felt the effects of the morphine and smiled. "Ezra's nice."

Changeling chuckled. "She's going down."

Cyborg kissed her forehead as both she and Raven started to nod off. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

The girls closed their eyes as their men, their protectors sat next to them and held vigil all night long.


End file.
